To Babysit a Demigod
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: When Kristy, Mary Anne, and Claudia go to New York for a business trip of Watson's, they try to rack up some business themselves. They do get a high order, babysitting 7 teenagers. They think it would be fine at first. When they arrive, they recieve a strange set of rules, and weird things start happening. Can they keep control of seven teenagers who's parents seem to never return?
1. Chapter 1-Kristy

Kristy

Hi. My name is Kristy Thomas. I am the founder and president of the BSC, or, The Babysitters Club. It was simple, really. My mom had simply been calling sitter after sitter for my little brother, David Michelle. I had thought, hey? Why not have one place where parents can reach four reliable sitters? It had simply evolved from there. Anyways, my mom, David Michelle, and I had gone with Watson on a business trip to New York. Claudia and Mary Anne had come with me, and we put up a few posters for the babysitters club, so we could rack up a bit of business while in NY.

It was easy. We had put our pictures on the posters, and had been just walking down the street when we received our first, and only, client. A middle aged woman with long, curly brown hair and a few gray streaks had run up to us, followed by a black haired boy playing the kazoo, and a blond haired girl smacking him and telling him to shut up.

"You're the BSC, right?" The woman had asked.

"Yup," Claudia told her. "Why?"

"Well," The woman turned and motioned to the two kids. "I had them and their friends over tomorrow night but I just got a call from Paul that he and I need to go out of town for a bit, and, well, I trust my son and his girlfriend, but," she made a sick face. "But I don't trust them, and five friends. Alone. Sleeping over." She looked at us. "You, can take overnight jobs, right?"

I looked at my mom. She nodded.

"Of course we do," I told the mom, holding out my hand. "What time?"

"6:00pm."

"Ok," Claudia told her. "Can we have the names of our clients?"

"These kids right here are Percy and Annabeth," she began. "The kid with blond hair and glasses will be Jason, the girl with brown hair and feathers in it will be Piper. The brown curly haired boy who looks like he'll crack a joke any second is going to be Leo. The other curly haired kid will be Grover. And the black haired pale kid will be Nico. Oh, and most of them are sixteen, and Nico is thirteen, K?" She nodded to us, wrote down and address, and stormed off.

"Well girls," I said, turning to Claudia and Mary Anne. "This is our biggest job yet."


	2. Chapter 2-Kristy

II

Kristy

"Woah!" I called out. "David Mitchell!"

For the fourth time, he kept stealing the KidKit I was trying to bring. Eh, their teenagers, they probably wouldn't like it anyways.

"Hey, Kristy!" Claudia called, running down the hallway. "You two ready?"

Mary Anne and I nodded. I yelled goodbye to my mom, and we ran out the door. We walked a few blocks, until we reached a three story house with blue paint. I checked the address, then knocked on the navy blue door. The woman with brown hair answered the door.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said. "I'm Sally by the way, Paul and I need to leave soon, come on in. I'll give you some info."

She led us inside, where it was already pretty hectic. Three kids were sitting on the ground, laughing like crazy, while two others were standing on the couch, goofing off. The kids on the couch I assumed were Leo and Grover, and the kids on the floor were Percy, Annabeth, and who I assumed was Nico. She led us to the dining room, where a man with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes was sitting. He smiled.

"Kristy, Claudia, and Mary Anne, right?" He asked shaking our hands.

"Yes sir," I told him. Sally sat us down and began talking.

"No allergies we're aware of," She began. Her face darkened. "There are some rules that may seem odd to you but trust us, their necessary. One, never _ever_ let Nico crawl into a shadow. Two, don't let Percy near a toilet when he's angry. Three, if Leo gets too excited, try to calm him down immediately. Four, if the kids seem like their being controlled, tell Piper to stop immediately. And Five, never _ever_ ," she locked eye contact with us. "Let the kids outside. Supervise them carefully if they absolutely need to."

"Ok then," I agreed. "Emergency number?" Sally scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Here," she said. "Jason and Piper will be here shortly."

she was opening the door as she spoke, then she and the man ran out. We were about to put our things down, when a high pitched scream and what sounded like a goat erupted from the living room.


End file.
